


Flowers Bloom in Spring, Not Winter

by hybridxweirdo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridxweirdo/pseuds/hybridxweirdo
Summary: in the modern day world where Eren has anger management disorders and there’s only one cure for him: a boy named Armin
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has enough problems but a hen in his coop? The inner fox is gonna come out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello! I’m new to this so please tell me how I did! ^~^

Eren never liked people. People were annoying. Who’d like people anyway?

“Eren!” 

Right. He had to like people. People were nice. People were good. People weren’t monsters. Or were they?

“Eren?” Mikasa called. 

“What?!” Eren snapped. He sighed. “Sorry Mikasa,” Eren apologized. “Not feeling great?” Mikasa asked. Eren nodded. “Well, you better calm down. We’re almost at the school,” Mikasa nodded. Eren nodding, a daring expression growing on his face. 

*

Eren’s eye twitched. Screw people. He was on the verge on an emotional burst. What the hell was the point in going to high school anyway? He groaned softly, looking out the window. 

“You should focus, you know,” 

Eren turned to see a blonde haired boy glancing at him. His hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes were mixed between grey and blue. 

“Mr. Ackerman isn’t one to let things go easily,” He said, keeping his voice quiet. Eren nodded. Whilst, the other boy turned he stared at him. Why such a feminine appearance? If he hadn’t talked, Eren would’ve thought he was a girl. 

“Stop staring, creep,” 

Eren growled in anger. Jean smirked. “Your little shenanigans can be continued in detention, Mister Kirstein,” Mr. Ackerman snarled, glaring at him. Jean huffed in frustration, a small smile coming over Eren.

Eren noticed the other boy smiling too, catching his eyes. The other boy quickly turned away when he caught Eren’s eyes, looking back to the board. Shy hens were always the ones to get caught by the fox. Eren thought. He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on uploading this everyday <3  
> (Sorry for it being short, it is the prologue anyway! ^_^)


	2. The Devil’s Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean royally screwed up. Eren wants to wipe the floor with him. Everyone else? A bystander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna upload this evening but here we are! Hope you enjoy xoxo

Eren slumped into the desk’s seat, plopping his bag on the floor by his feet. He growled in anger when he heard Jean mention his name to a few other boys, laughing while he did. 

“You’re surprisingly calm today,” 

Eren flinched, turning towards the blonde. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” He apologized, sitting in his seat next to Eren. He groaned, smacking himself with his pencil. Eren was confused at the gesture. “I forgot to introduce myself,” He said. 

Eh?

He turned towards Eren. “I’m Armin Arlert,” He said, holding his hand towards Eren. “Eren. Eren Jeager,” Eren replied, shaking his hand. 

What the hell was this?

Armin turned back to the blackboard, unaware of Eren’s curious stare. 

“What are you doing, Eren? Hunting your prey?” 

Eren’s eyes went angry when he turned to see Jean laughing at his own remark. He stood up, causing Armin to look at him. “I swear to God, Jean. You are seriously asking for it,” Eren snarled, 

“From a orphan boy like you?” Jean asked. 

That was a low blow. 

And Eren lost his cool. 

He leapt over the desks, slamming Jean into the wall. “Wanna say that to my face?!” Eren yelled. Jean spat in Eren’s face, smirking. 

That was it. He was gonna kill Jean. 

Eren shoved Jean to the floor, punching his jaw. “What is wrong with you?!” Jean yelled, blood trickling down his chin. Jean landed a punch to Eren’s gut, causing him to groan. 

“Guys! Calm down!” Connie exclaimed.

Jean pinned Eren to the ground. “How you like that, jackass?” Jean asked. Eren’s green eyes flickered with anger. Eren slammed Jean off him, slamming him into the wall. He wrapped his hands around his throat, chocking him. Jean patted at Eren’s hands, his face turning pale. 

Not enough. 

The boys called for a teacher, their voices panicked. Eren glared at Jean, Jean’s eyes going wide.

It’s not enough. 

Connie and Marco attempted to pull the two away from each other but Eren was not gonna let go that easily. 

Why isn’t it enough?!

Mr. Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman charged between them, pulling them apart. Erwin checked on Jean, while Levi held Eren back. “I’m gonna rip you apart, Jean! I’ll kill you!” Eren yelled, his voice echoing with anger. “Calm down!” Levi exclaimed. “Let go of me! I’ll end his sad little life right now! Just let go!” Eren snarled. 

Levi ended having to pin Eren to the ground as more teachers came in, helping. Eren was not a happy camper that afternoon. 

*

“Eren!” Mikasa exclaimed. Eren groaned as he let Mikasa hug him. “You scared the entire school, Eren! You can’t do things like that,” Mikasa said, sitting beside him. 

“Mister and Miss Jeager,” Miss Zoe Hange said. 

The principal?

He was in for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d I do? Good? Bad? Let me know!


	3. An Angel’s Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren got suspended but a blue-eyed blonde wants to help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments on the previous chapter! (〃ω〃)

He got suspended. Well this was just great. 

Eren slumped on the couch, dropping his bag on the floor. “God, you’re such a slob, Eren,” Mikasa muttered. “Thanks,” Eren replied, his sarcasm far too strong. 

Mikasa grabbed the bag, putting it on a hook. Mikasa was in her second year of high school while Eren was in his first. The two had been living without adult figures in their home for two years now and they didn’t plan on changing that. 

Eren had cozied himself on the couch when a knock came from the door. “Could you get that?” Mikasa called. Eren rolled his eyes. “Sure,” He replied. 

Eren walked over to the door, unlocking it to see the blonde haired Armin. He looked at him, slightly confused. “Hello Eren! Um... I came to check in on you,” Armin said. “How’d you know where I live?” Eren asked, looking for a straggler behind Armin who might have told him. 

“I may have followed you home,”

What?

Eren snapped his attention the shorter boy. Armin quickly went flustered. “I mean- Ack! Sorry! I got curious and didn’t know how to ask you if you were ok! Sorry, I didn’t mean to be a creep,” Armin blurted.

Eren laughed. 

Eh?!

He laughed?!

Armin must’ve been thinking the same because his cheeks went red in embarrassment. “Please don’t laugh. I was really nervous about doing this,” Armin said, his voice quiet. 

Eren wiped the tears from his laughter, smirking. “You followed me home?! And here I thought you were shy!” Eren teased. Armin made a small smile. 

“Well, I’ll be off if you don’t need anything,” 

Wait. 

What?

Eren smile quickly faded as he watched Armin slowly walk away. “Wait! You... You can hang out if you want!” Eren called. Armin stopped. Had he just offered to hang out out of school? With another human? Eren shook the thought, watching Armin slowly turn around.

“Sure,” 

Yes!

*

“Guys! Dinner!” Mikasa called. Eren sighed. “Wait, was that your mom or...?” Armin asked. “Sister,” Eren replied, standing up. 

“Do you have any parental figures, Eren?” 

Eren winced at the question. “No. It’s been Mikasa and me for two years now. No one else,” Eren replied, his voice slightly quieter. 

“Sorry... I didn’t mean to upset you,”

Eren smiled, turning back to face Armin. “You’re fine. After all, if we don’t ask questions, how will we ever listen?” Eren said. Armin stood up, smiling right back. “Spoken like a true poet,” Armin said, his warm smile seeming to give Eren warmth himself. 

Ok... One thing to note down: Armin’s smile seems to bring a smile to me. Eren thought. 

The two left the room, going down the hallway to the kitchen. “What’d you make, Mikasa?” Armin asked in curiosity. “Shrimp scampi,” Mikasa replied, putting the food on dishes. She carried them to the table where they all sat. 

Mikasa and Eren clapped their hands together in thanks, Armin quickly following. It was a talkative dinner, a dinner Eren hadn’t had in a long while. He smiled. 

Maybe all people aren’t bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Thanks for all the support on this work so far! I hope to see you all to the end xoxo


	4. Call My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has plans of his own to get to Eren’s head but how will Eren deal with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! Forgive me for not uploading! School really caught up to me and I had to focus on that for a few days! But I’m back and hope to get back to writing ASAP! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Eren had grown fond of Armin over the week. Armin had come over everyday after school with Mikasa and talked with Eren while Mikasa prepared dinner and talked with her own friends. (Though Eren was convinced it was a tutor) 

When it was Monday, Eren went back to hear that people noticed Armin going home with Mikasa. 

“What’s up, little orphan?”

Eren was tired of putting up with Jean’s crap. It was exhausting enough as it is. 

He continued down the hallway, which made Jean pissed off even more. 

“I’m talking to you!” 

Just keep walking. 

“Stop ignoring me!”

Almost to the classroom. 

“Where’s your little lapdog?” 

Oh, hell no. Eren turned towards Jean, his eyes flickering in anger. “I know you heard me,” Jean said, a smirk spreading across his face. “Let me tell you something Jean. No one actually likes you and if they do... It’s because you stuck a stick up their ass and told them to play dead,” Eren said. 

Jean crossed his arms. A good sign. He was thinking. 

Eren looked at him. “So at least I have people loyal to me like friends while you just have... Well... Servants,” Eren said. Jean scoffed, walking past Eren. 

Eren smiled to himself. Now that was something you didn’t see everday.

He went to his class and sat at his seat next to the window. 

“Hey, Eren,” 

Eren turned, seeing the blonde walk over to him. “Glad you’re back,” Armin said, making a small smile towards Eren. Eren nodded. 

The day started and ended in the blink of an eye. Eren thought everything was going smoothly when a group of boys pulled him aside. 

Connie? Bertolt? Marco? What was going on? 

“Hey, don’t have an outrage or anything but we wanted to ask you something,” Marco said, his voice quiet. 

Aw, shit. Something was gonna end up bad. 

“You’ve been relatively... Defensive over certain people... If you know what I mean?” Bertholt said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Are you grooming Armin?” Connie exclaimed. 

Really?

Eren groaned quietly. “Seriously?” Eren asked, looking at them. The three nodded. 

So that’s how they think of me?

Eren looked at the ground. “No, we’re just friends,” Eren said. “You sure? Just friends don’t go to these extents,” Connie said. 

Am I really that unlikeable?

“Just because I have issues with myself doesn’t mean I would force someone on to me,” Eren said, looking at the three. He walked off. 

Guess so, huh?

Armin stepped out of the classroom, looking around. Eren was gone. 

“Hey, Armin!” Connie called. Armin watched as he walked over to him. “Be careful hanging around Eren, ok? You’ve seen what he does. He’s crazy,” Connie said. 

Was he really that terrifying? Armin had always thought he was the social reject so he had to act all big and bad to get even more rejections. 

“Well, Connie. He’s my friend. And if you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me,” Armin said, irritated. He walked off. 

Why did everyone turn away from Eren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, little Armin. So sweet and innocent for his own good. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! <3


	5. The Social Reject and the Social Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has problems. Armin wants to help. The outcome... Too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... I failed to upload again. Please forgive me! :(

Eren had sat on the couch and cuddled up in his warm blanket. He hadn’t realized he had dozed off until his heard his name being called by a soft voice. 

Armin looked at Eren, seeing his flushed cheeks and teary eyes. Had he been crying in his sleep?

Eren turned, his eyes fluttering open. “You ok?” Armin asked. Eren nodded, letting Armin sit next to him. 

“Connie talked to me about you,” 

Eren sighed. “Said be careful around that Eren guy,” Armin said, imitating Connie’s voice. He laughed before sighing quietly. Eren turned his head away. 

“You know, people don’t get near you because you give off the impression you don’t need anyone,” Armin said. He looked at his sweaty palms, rubbing them on his pants. “But you do, Eren. If you push everyone away you won’t have anyone,” Armin said. This caused Eren to look at him. 

“Which makes me think... Why not me too?” 

Eren laughed softly. “I honestly don’t know,” Eren said. He looked at the floor. “I guess I was intrigued,” Eren said, his voice slightly quieter. 

A hand cupped the side of his face, Armin’s hand. Eren found himself leaning into his hand, looking at Armin. 

This brunette had pushed everyone away and Armin was dying to know why. But not in words. No, he was gonna use touch. Emotion. He was gonna find what Eren found special about him. 

“Why aren’t you scared of me, Armin?” Eren asked. Armin looked at the taller, more built boy, seeing the patience in his eyes. Armin’s cheeks warmed. “You’re so curious to me. I want to know everything upon everything about you,” Armin said. 

The two leaned closer to each other without realizing. 

Eren rubbed his own hand against Armin’s closing his eyes as he leaned into Armin’s hand. 

Ok... Maybe this wasn’t out of curiosity. But desire?

Eren leaned closer to Armin, seeing how nervous he was. Should he try it? 

Armin’s eyes went wide when Eren kissed him. But the fact was that Armin kissed him back. 

Eh?!

Armin slowly moved his hand to Eren’s neck, pulling him closer. 

Yeah, this wasn’t curiosity. This was lust. 

Eren grabbed Armin’s waist, which caused him to back his head up. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” Armin said, his voice quiet. “Why not?” Eren asked. “What if your sister finds us?” Armin replied. 

“Let her,”

Armin was pulled into another kiss, closing his eyes. “You’re warm,” Eren said, his voice quiet. Armin shuddered as Eren pecked his neck. 

The door clicked open. 

Armin quickly untangled himself with Eren, pushing him away. Eren looked at Armin, before standing up. 

“Armin,” 

Armin turned his head, looking at Eren. He turned his head towards Armin, causing his eyes to go wide. Eren’s cheeks were red and he was averting his eyes. 

“Please don’t mention this at school,” 

Armin nodded. And with that, Eren left the room. Armin gathered his things. 

“Take care of him, Armin,” 

Armin turned, looking at Mikasa. She had her back to him and was readying dinner. 

“I‘ll do my best... Mikasa,”

And he left the Jeager’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you’ve all been waiting for!!!!! ;)


End file.
